If life is made of moments
by AndreKimiko
Summary: ...quiero que todos sean contigo. No todos seran felices, buenos, o que agraden pero podré superar cualquiera si estoy contigo. Para 30 Vicios! EdWin


**Autor: **AndreKimiko

**Fandom: **Fullmetal alchemist

**Claim: **Edward E. /Winry R.

**Tabla: **Tabla Ilusoria

**Tema: **#6 ~ _Misterio sin resolver_

**Título: **_Los quiero de vuelta_

**Resumen: **Odiaba esa pequeña actitud misteriosa que tenia. Por culpa de eso, nunca volvería a ver esas pequeñas cosas que amaba.

**Conteo de palabras: **1,998 palabras

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC

**Notas: **Debido a que mi musa se tomo muy en serio lo de las vacaciones se fue a algún lugar sin decir cuando regresaba así que entre a este reto a ver si hago que vuelva.

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Es propiedad de la gran vaca. Por ahora *insertar risa maléfica*

**If life is made of moments…**

_Los quiero de vuelta_

El hecho de poder ver que seguían vivos le daba una gran tranquilidad. Era tan sorprendente que estuvieran con ella en esos momentos que no podía dejar de sonreír.

Y si, podía que ya hayan pasado algunos meses desde aquel día que llegaron a la casa. Edward con su brazo y Alphonse con su cuerpo, desnutrido y casi huesudo, pero era _su _cuerpo, no una armadura con un sello de sangre. Pero era como si cada vez fuera la primera.

Así que cada vez que los veía en el patio, hablando, riendo, de vez en cuando entrenando un poco tratando de que Al consiguiera estar en forma de nuevo. Por primera vez en su vida, Edward lograba ganar cada encuentro, pero claro, no le gustaba llamar a esas "victorias". Su hermano seguía estando en una muy clara desventaja contra él. Así que estaba esperando, esperaba a que su hermano estuviera de nuevo en su máximo para tener esa pelea con él y por fin tener su verdadera victoria. Claro, le gustaba más simplemente pasar tiempo con su hermano, verlo desfrutar de ese cuerpo. Su cuerpo humano, no esa lata.

Lo contrario pesaba Al. A él no le importaba ganar o no, solo le importaba seguir mejorando. Por fin sentía cansancio, agotamiento, y cuando entrenaba mucho tiempo, dolor. Con el paso de los años en esa armadura había olvidado esas sensaciones, pero finalmente las sentía de nuevo. No era que fueran las cosas más maravillosas del mundo, odió ese dolor agudo en los hombros que tuvo las primeros de entrenamiento fueron horribles. ¡Pero cuando descansaban y se acostaban en el pasto! ¡Amaba esa sensación! Ese suave manto verde que a veces le hacías cosquillas, el refrescante viento en su cara y el calor de ese sol… Le era maravilloso.

Winry sonrió mientras veía esos saltos y patadas. Era como si supiera lo que sentían los hermanos. Con esa misma sonrisa entro a la casa a cocinar algo. Esa tarde había pasado al mercado a comprar lo necesario para una tarta de manzana. Esta se había convertido en la favorita de Edward así que procuraba hacerla de vez en cuando, tampoco muy seguido. No quería que alguno de los dos engordara. Claro, era algo también imposible si seguían entrenando todos los días.

Dejo de pensar en eso y empezó a preparar la tarta. Era ya algo acostumbrado, se sabía la receta de adelante para atrás así que no tardo mucho. Antes, solía tardar horas haciendo eso, ahora, ya lo hace todo rápidamente. En cuanto se da cuenta ya la está metiendo al horno.

Una hora, mínimo va a tardar una hora en que la tarta se cocine. Arregla todo en la cocina y la deja como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo único que delataba a ese postre era el aroma que emanaba del horno. Subió a su cuarto y cogió todo lo necesario para darse un baño. Cuando tenía todo listo se dirigió y al baño y cerró la puerta con seguro. Se empezó a desvestir y encontró su mirada en el espejo del baño.

Sonrió. Últimamente andaba con la autoestima alta o algo así ya que cada vez que se veía se sentía linda. Cambió de expresión cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detallito. Bueno, no era como si no supiera desde antes de él, solo que ya se había acostumbrado. Claro, ¿Cómo no podría acostumbrarse? Estuvo sin sus aretes por un largo tiempo pero era extraño que todavía no se los hubieran devuelto.

Ed era olvidadizo, lo sabía, pero ya han pasado varios meses desde que volvió de la gran pelea y todavía más desde que se los entregó en Briggs. Era mucho, ella amaba esos aretes. ¡Casi todos fueron regalos de ellos! ¿Cómo no tenerles un gran aprecio? Por eso había abierto un agujero para cada uno. Sabía que Edward consideraba eso como una tontería, pero ¡Era imposible decidirse por solo usar un par al mismo tiempo!

Desistió de la idea de bañarse y se vistió de nuevo. Pasó corriendo a su cuarto y tiró en su cama todo lo que había llevado a su cuarto. Bajo las escaleras con la misma velocidad y buscó a el Elric mayor en el patio, donde lo había visto la última vez. Ya no estaba allí, solo se encontraba Al recostado en el césped, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro. Se le quedo viendo un rato a la cara, ya no era huesuda… Parecía mucho más saludable. Se alegro por esto, pero recordó en lo que estaba y le llamo.

—Al… ¿Sabes dónde está Edward?

—¿Nii-san?—Dijo abriendo un ojo que enfocó hacia Winry—Creo que dijo que iría a su cuarto y después a darse una ducha

—¡Gracias Al!

Winry salió corriendo y subió las escaleras. Es posible que para cuando ella bajara ya Edward estuviera en su habitación así que tenía que apurarse. Si Edward ya estaba en el baño no lograría nada. Para llegar a la habitación de los hermanos debía pasar primero por el baño, topo con la mala suerte que, cuando paso por este, se podía oír el agua correr.

—¡No!—Dijo Winry molesta. Los baños de Edward eran conocidos por ser largos pero los que iban después de un entrenamiento eran peores. No podía esperar tanto tiempo por una tontería así pero tampoco se atrevía a interrumpir su baño (fue una mala experiencia la última vez que alguien se atrevió).

Desde allí volteó a ver el cuarto de Edward y su hermano. La puerta estaba abierta, y parecía que Al seguía abajo en el césped. Edward duraría mucho rato en la ducha… podría…

¡No!

Sacudió su cabeza dejando ir esas locas ideas. No podía entrar en el cuarto y buscar esos aretes. Era ir demasiado lejos por algo tan pequeño. Además, ¿Qué haría cuando los encontrara? ¿Llevárselos? No podía. ¿Cómo lo explicaría? "Es que entré a tu cuarto, revise todas tus cosas y me los lleve"

Imposible, no-o. No podía hacer algo así. Era imposible. Le preguntaría después por ellos. Pero… era posible que ella misma lo olvidara. Incluso en ese momento juraba que se le estaba olvidando algo…

No importa, eso no era lo que tenía en la mente. Sus aretes. Volvió a pensar la idea de entrar al cuarto, podría hacerlo y revisar que no los hubiera perdido. Pero en caso de que lo hubiera hecho, posiblemente lo mataría. Pero no debía pensar en eso, no los había perdido ¿verdad? Con paso lento entro a la habitación del ambarino. Era como si estuviera entrando a territorio enemigo. La puerta estaba abierta, así que en cuanto entro todo quedo perfectamente a su vista.

Trago en seco mientras se acercaba al armario de Edward. Parte de su mente decía que era mala idea, pero la mayoría de este se moría por saber que pasó con esos pequeños aretes. Abrió la primera gaveta, se le quedo viendo a la ropa. Eran sus camisas y pantalones. Se les quedo viendo por un gran rato.

Se sorprendió cuando encontró su viejo suéter rojo, totalmente desgastado, a un lado. Al igual que sus guantes. Juraba que se habían roto o perdido en alguna de las tantas peleas ya que no lo había vuelto con ellos el día que llegaron. Una tierna sonrisa adorno el rostro de Winry.

Antes había sido el reloj marcado, ahora es esa ropa. Edward siempre se dejaba algo que le recordara todo lo que había pasado, algo que le hiciera seguir adelante. Incluso, no se sorprendería si encontrara por ahí ese mismo reloj.

Con más miedo que antes acerco su mano hacia esa gabardina roja. Era como si al tocarla se hiciera polvo. Había pasado por tanto y significaba tanto para el ambarino que era casi como un sueño verla ahí. El símbolo de la alquimia de Ed, la cruz con la serpiente atravesándola con una corona con alas en la parte de arriba, estaba en la parte de arriba. Winry la recorrió con el dedo.

—¿Winry?

La rubia se sobresalto al oír la voz a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta asustada y miró a Edward. Llevaba apenas una toalla que cubría sus partes nobles. La ropa sucia iba en su mano derecha.

—¿Win? ¿Qué haces… aquí?

—Yo eh… yo… ¡buscaba una blusa!—se excuso mientras pensaba cuánto tiempo había estado en esa habitación.

—¿En mi ropa?

—Si… es que creo que se fue con tu ropa la última vez que lave

—Lo dudo, pero la próxima vez avísame

—Claro, ya me voy—Con un leve rubor salió de la habitación, Edward iba a cerrar cuando oyó la voz de la rubia —. ¡Ed espera!—El ex-alquimista de acero volvió a abrir la puerta —¿De casualidad… no has…

No sabía que decir. Se sentía ya como una tonta por dejar que Edward la descubriera espiando en su ropa como para preguntarle por algo tan insignificante en ese momento.

Edward tenía su vista fija en la rubia pero esta no logro aguantarla. Su rubor aumento un poco cuando al bajar la vista se topó con ese torso tan bien trabajado. Rápidamente quito su vista también de ese lugar, últimamente le estaba pasando mucho eso. Su vista fue a parar al monto de ropa sucia.

—Win… me está dando un poco de frío. ¿Te molestaría si…?

La rubia asintió automáticamente. Había algo que había llamado su atención en la pila de ropa. Con la mente en otra parte camino hasta las escaleras y bajo por ellas. Al final de ellas se encontró con Alphonse

—¿Encontraste a nii-san?

—No solo eso…—dijo en un susurro. El Elric menor la vio confundido—Nada, olvida que mencione algo. Sí, lo encontré. Al…—dudo en seguir la conversación

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué Ed… De casualidad… ¿Tienes una idea de por qué Ed se dejo su viaja gabardina roja?

— ¿La viste?—Dijo sorprendido. Winry asintió con la cabeza—La verdad… no tengo la menor idea. Bueno, podría decirte lo que me parece pero no es seguro—Winry insistió. Eso era suficiente—Cuando hay algo muy importante para nii-san, se lo deja, lo guarda. Es algo que hace desde pequeño. ¡Como las cartas de cumpleaños! Guardaba solo algunas… nunca supe porque hacía eso. Si nii-san guarda eso y sus guantes es porque significan mucho para él. Estoy seguro que si le pides algo a nii-san de esa "colección" que tiene no te lo daría. Siempre en un viaje lleva todas esas cosas. ¿Te acuerdas de aquel collar que oka-san le pidió a nii-san que cuidara cuando pequeños?

—¡Si! Tenía la forma de una "T" ¿cierto?

—¡Ese mismo! Le gustaba tanto tenerlo que cuando oka-san se lo pidió un día nunca se lo regresó—rió—Nunca supimos por qué le gustaba tanto ese collar pero nunca se lo regreso… Siempre lo moleste con eso. Le paso diciendo que ama la joyería, collares, pulseras, tobilleras, _aretes_…

Winry lo vio sorprendida. Cuando dijo "aretes" no solo usó un tono de voz diferente, también le dirigió una mirada diferente.

—Es como un misterio. Porque guarda tanto afecto hacia ciertas cosas que se le dan, pero que se puede hacer. El problema es cuando no lo regresa rápido. Dalos por perdido Win, cualquier cosa así, nunca volverá a tus manos. Y más si son importantes para él, seguramente las andará para arriba y para abajo como ese collar. Nii-san tiene unos pequeños toques infantiles a veces. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa—Bueno voy a bañarme. Suerte Win, la ocuparas.—dijo en un último susurro.

Lo duda que había captado la indirecta. No era tonta. Suspiro pesadamente.

"…_pero nuca se lo regreso." "Dalos por perdido, Win." _Es decir, sus aretes nunca volverían a sus manos, por más que insistiera. Un poco desanimada entró a la cocina. Al había dicho que su hermano era como un misterio en eso. Por primera vez, odio esa actitud misteriosa de Edward. Ella quería sus aretes de vuelta.

¡Gah! Lo odio T.T ¡Esta horrible! Pero por algo estoy haciendo esto u.u mi musa se fue a Japón a ver la nueva peli de Bleach y me dejo aquí estancada y debido a que estoy tratando de sacar otro fic largo (igual de FMA) decidí que para tratar de que volviera debía hacer un reto u.u Hasta ahora no ha servido.

Seguramente re-haga este :S pero hasta el final será cuando ya haya terminado los otros.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
